Love Forever pod ich zdjęciem
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: PWP - wszystkie znajomości na jedną noc zaczynają się w klubach. Tutaj też nie ma wyjątku. Wyjątkiem jest jednak to, kim są dla siebie.


**Tytuł:** "Love Forever" pod ich zdjęciem

**Autor:** Satahe Shetani (Shet)

**Ostrzeżenia:** PWP – Porn Without Plot

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

**I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AN EXTREMELY SEXUAL BEING**

Skórzane ubrania. Siwy dym. Zapach potu. Draco oblizał usta, patrząc po mężczyznach i kobietach stłoczonych w gej-barze. Wszyscy zachowywali się luźno, grała wesoła muzyka, która sama poruszała biodrami w rytm. Kilku mężczyzn mrugnęło do niego, co skwitował prychnięciem – w ogóle nie byli w jego typie. Mieli za dużo masy mięśniowej, skórę niczym po solarium i włosy postawione na żel. Strzepał popiół do popielniczki, zaciągnął się. Z jego ust leniwie wypływał siwobiały dym.

Nie widział w barze nikogo, kto byłby godzien jego zainteresowania. Do czasu. Patrzył na plecy jegomościa, idealnie wyrzeźbione, z zagłębieniami, ale widocznie zarysowanymi kośćmi. Oblizał chciwie usta. Och, jeszcze dziś ów mężczyzna wyląduje z nim w łóżku. Plecy były fetyszem Dracona, to na nie zwracał uwagę. Oczywiście nie tylko.

Potem jego spojrzenie zjechało jeszcze niżej, na tyłek mężczyzny. Opinały się na nim czarne spodnie ze skóry, co tylko podkreślało krągłość i jędrność pośladków. Uznał w myślach, że na sam ten widok mógł sobie zwalić. Dlatego wstał, zabierając swojego drinka i gasząc papierosa, po czym podszedł do baru. Zamówił alkohol, którym mógłby uraczyć upatrzonego na dzisiejszą noc kochanka, po czym lawirował między ludźmi, chcąc się do niego dostać. Rozmawiał akurat ze znajomymi Draco, więc ten w ogóle się nie krępował.

Kiedy był blisko, skinął znajomym głową, a ci uśmiechnęli się do niego. Z jednym z nich, Michaelem, nawet się pieprzył, ale to było dawno, do tego alkohol namieszał mu w głowie. Czasem się zastanawiał, co procenty robią z ludźmi, skoro mógł się rozebrać przed kimś tak nieatrakcyjnym jak Mike. Uznawał to jednak za błędy młodości, których nie zamierzał powtórzyć.

Wreszcie stanął przy nieznajomym, uśmiechnął się do niego kusząco, lecz po chwili całkowicie zmienił uśmiech na zdumienie. Uchylił usta, gapiąc się bezczelnie na gościa.

– Co ty tu… – wydusił z siebie.

Został obdarzony cudownym, pełnym drapieżności uśmiechem.

– Szukam cię – odparł cicho i zmysłowo Harry. Spojrzał na dłoń Draco, wziął od niego kieliszek z drinkiem. – To miłe, że o mnie pomyślałeś. – Mrugnął do niego, jedną rękę opierając o biodro. Spodnie opinały się na jego kroczu, ukazując co nieco, jeśli chodzi o sprzęt mężczyzny. Upił łyk drinka. – Już dawno słyszałem, że szlajasz się po klubach gejowskich, więc postanowiłem cię znaleźć.

Nie. Co? Jak to? Harry Potter gejem? Szukał go? Dlaczego? Draco miał mętlik w głowie. Potrafił jedynie patrzeć, jak pełne wargi Harry'ego dotykają szkła, moczą się w alkoholu, a potem lśnią tysiącem refleksów, gdy padło na niego różnokolorowe światło z neonów. Wszystkie jego ruchy, gesty były płynne, naturalne i, co najważniejsze, cholernie kuszące. Draco czuł pot na karku, szybko go przetarł. Tymczasem Harry pogłaskał go po policzku.

– Chcę z tobą pogadać. Ale bardziej na osobności – wyszeptał mu do ucha, pochyliwszy się do przodu. Byli niemal równego wzrostu, Dracon był wyższy centymetr czy dwa. I do tego tak blisko… Zamknął oczy, wdychając zapach Harry'ego. Jego świadomość wrzeszczała, że jest cholernie blisko nagiego torsu upatrzonego kochanka. Chciał go dotknąć, co też uczynił. – Draco, kontaktuj. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać – usłyszał głos nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

Skinął głową i podążył za nim w kierunku loży ukrytej za półścianką. Usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego, obserwując jego poczynania. Sam zainteresowany uśmiechał się, będąc wyluzowanym. Miał chętkę na Draco już od dłuższego czasu, więc nie zamierzał zmarnować okazji.

– O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – spytał Dracon, po czym upił łyk drinka.

Harry nachylił się i odstawił kieliszek. Spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy.

– Chcę się z tobą pieprzyć. Teraz.

No, takiej szczerości się nie spodziewał. Nawet ręka z kieliszkiem zadrgała niebezpiecznie, jakby miał upuścić szkło lub rozlać alkohol. Oblizał nagle suche usta. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji, bo nigdy na taką nie trafił. Zwykle wszystko wychodziło od niego i, co najważniejsze, widoczne było w gestach. Nigdy nie powiedział żadnego słowa w tym stylu. Chyba że w myślach, ale to coś innego.

Postanowił wybrnąć z tego najlepiej, jak tylko umiał. Chrząknął.

– To ułatwia sprawę, bo ja również – powiedział z powagą, ale w kącikach ust czaił się delikatny uśmieszek.

Harry rozparł się wygodnie na kanapie, uśmiechając zwycięsko.

– To wspaniale. – Poprawił idealnie ułożone włosy. Musiał regularnie chodzić do fryzjera. – Gdzie? – zapytał rzeczowo.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Toaleta tu zostawia wiele do życzenia. Może w motelu niedaleko?

Harry skinął głową.

* * *

Weszli do pokoju. Draco odłożył kluczyk na szafkę, zamknąwszy drzwi na zasuwę, by nikt nie wszedł bez ich zgody. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, przekrzywił głowę.

– Jakieś zasady? – zapytał.

– Zero całowania – zastrzegł Potter. Draco uniósł pytająco brew. – Po prostu nie i już, zaakceptuj to albo zjeżdżaj. Po drugie, nie bawię się w układy „tylko ja jestem na górze". Jeśli to problem, znów powtórzę: zjeżdżaj. Ostatnia z zasad… Nie chcę żadnych śladów. Zero malinek, zadrapań, ugryzień… Nic. Rozumiemy się?

– Tak – skinął głową. Pasowały mu warunki Harry'ego, przecież tu chodziło tylko o jedną gorącą noc. Powoli zaczął rozpinać koszulę jednak mężczyzna podszedł do niego szybko i sam to zrobił. Patrzył przy tym Draconowi w oczy z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Prowokacyjnie przejechał językiem po wargach. Draco czuł się wręcz zahipnotyzowany samą obecnością Harry'ego.

Sprawne dłonie szybko uporały się z guzikami, a koszula zjechała z ramion mężczyzny na pokrytą dywanem podłogę. Harry złapał Draco bez skrępowania za krocze i ścisnął. Kochanek obdarzył go słodkim jękiem, szarpnął biodrami w jego stronę. W oczach czarnowłosego mężczyzny zamigotała satysfakcja. Czuł, jak jego partner poddaje się dotykowi z radością, topniejąc w mig, w miarę jak Harry powoli rozpinał jego rozporek, jak sprawna dłoń wkradała się pod materiał bokserek, by zaraz ścisnąć rosnącą erekcję. Pogłaskał samą główkę kochanka.

Draco nie mógł pozostać mu dłużny, więc z ochotą pozbawiał go skórzanych spodni, ekscytując się w duchu ich wspaniałą jakością. Był wdzięczny projektantowi, bo dzięki nim mógł podziwiać nogi i zgrabną pupę mężczyzny w barze, a teraz pozbawiać go ich. Oblizał usta. Harry pod spodem nie miał nic, więc zabiegi Dracona uwolniły już gotowego do stosunku penisa. Wyszedł z nogawek spodni i bielizny, klęknął przed mężczyzną. Polizał jego fallusa, mrucząc cicho. Po chwili przymknął oczy, biorąc go w usta. Harry z odruchu złapał go za włosy, by móc nieco kontrolować ruchy głowy kochanka. Gra wstępna przecież była ważna. Nawet w takim przygodnym seksie, co by się nie zniechęcić.

Jego kształtne usta co jakiś czas opuszczały jęki i westchnięcia, a Draco ssał zapamiętale, jedną dłonią pieszcząc pośladki partnera, a drugą masując jego jądra. Musiał przyznać, że przyrodzenie Harry'ego było spore, jedne z największych, jakie miał w ustach. On sam również nie narzekał na swoją męskość, jego kochankowie też. Cieszył się, że oszczędzono mu owego kompleksu.

Obciągał mu, stosując wszelkie znane sobie sztuczki. Nie chciał jednak, aby kochanek zbyt szybko doszedł, dlatego w pewnym momencie przerwał, kończąc zabawę z jego członkiem ostatnim liźnięciem po całej długości. Harry szybko przejął inicjatywę i delikatnie pchnął go w kierunku łóżka. Dracon nie oponował; położył się na brzuchu, wypinając się w jego stronę. Mężczyzna sięgnął po lubrykant, który rozsmarował wokół jego dziurki. Doskonale wiedział, jak źle reagują mięśnie odbytu na nagłe wtargnięcie na sucho. Potem posmarował sobie mazią palce. Chciał dobrze przygotować Dracona na inwazję czegoś zdecydowanie większego.

Powoli wsunął w niego dwa palce. Nie bawił się jednym, który tak naprawdę bez przeszkód mieścił się w odbycie. Poszukał prostaty Dracona, który poprawiał się aktualnie na łokciach. Kiedy rozległ się zduszony przez pościel krzyk, Harry był pewien, iż trafił na wrażliwy punkt. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie komentując tego, a wykorzystując swoją wiedzę. Wprawił ciało Draco w drżenie, a on sam skomlał cicho o jeszcze, wypinając się maksymalnie w jego kierunku.

Doszedł trzeci palec. Mięśnie starały się protestować i wrócić do naturalnego ściśnięcia, lecz mężczyzna im na to nie pozwolił, poruszając się w nim powoli, lecz z mocą. Odbyt był ciepły, śliski, bardzo przyjemny, jeśli ktoś pytałby Harry'ego o zdanie. Już się nie mógł doczekać, aż zapełni wnętrze Dracona swoim penisem.

– Szczytować w tobie? – zapytał, z doświadczenia wiedząc, że każdy kochanek ma inne zdanie na ten temat.

– Nie – odparł poważnie Draco. Nie miał zamiaru iść pod prysznic po stosunku, dlatego wolał nie. Harry wytryśnie na jego plecy, zetrze się chusteczką czy papierem toaletowym.

Nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie byli partnerami, by mu się sprzeciwiać. Na tym przecież opierał się przygodny seks.

Wreszcie wyjął z niego palce, co dla obojga było wiecznością. Dodał nieco lubrykant na pulsujące wejście Draco, potem rozsmarował go na całej długości penisa. Przystawił główkę penisa do jego dziurki, po czym powoli zaczął w niego wchodzić. Jęknął cicho, zagryzając wargę. Wreszcie jego jądra zetknęły się z pośladkami Dracona.

– Powiedz, kiedy już – powiedział cicho.

Draco odetchnął, układając się wygodniej na materacu. Po chwili wyszeptał „już".

Harry powoli zaczął się w nim poruszać, trzymając go za biodra. Uchylił lekko usta, odchylił głowę do tyłu, a przez gardło przechodziły jęki i sapnięcia przyjemności. Sam Draco również się nie powstrzymywał, jeśli chodzi o wszelkie dźwięki rozkoszy. To było cholernie dobre, do tego Harry był naprawdę przystojny. Jego penis przyjemnie podrażniał odbyt mężczyzny, przesuwał się po prostacie, co wyrywało z Dracona krzyki, wyginało jego ciało w łuk. Uda mu drżały z przyjemności, a męskość domagała się uwagi. Harry musiał to wyczuć, bo jedna z dłoni podążyła na przyrodzenie, aby poruszać się w rytm pchnięć.

Przygodny seks był wspaniały. Nie było na co narzekać. Doświadczony kochanek, oboje starali się o osiągnięcie przyjemności, orgazmu. Nie było innych celów. Dlatego Harry poruszał lędźwiami szybko, równo, pilnując ręką, żeby Draco mu nie uciekał, gdy obijał się biodrami o jego pośladki. Mógł tak trwać wiecznie, zwłaszcza że kochanek był cudownie ciasny; mięśnie zaciskały się na całej długości jego penisa, przybliżając tym samym do orgazmu krok po kroczku.

Czuł się, jakby właśnie wstąpił na niebiosa. Szczyt rozkoszy powoli sięgał po jego ciało, które już drżało niekontrolowanie z przyjemności, a nieustające jęki tylko upewniały Harry'ego, jak bardzo mu przyjemnie. Kilka ruchów w nim później rozlał się na dłoń mężczyzny, który akurat miał ją na główce jego penisa. Sam Harry wyszedł z niego szybko, by sperma wylądowała na plecach Draco w okolicy krzyża. Obaj dyszeli, jakby przebiegli maraton. Draco spojrzał na kochanka.

– Przyniósłbyś papier? – poprosił zachrypniętym od krzyków oraz jęków głosem.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, by po chwili wstać i na chwilę wejść do łazienki. Sam starł nasienie z pleców Dracona, po czym wyrzucił zużyty papier do kubełka przy drzwiach. Położył się na łóżku, by przez chwilę odpocząć. Obok niego ułożył się kochanek.

– Od kiedy wiesz, że jesteś gejem? – zapytał Draco.

– Jakoś piąta czy szósta klasa, już dokładnie nie pamiętam. – Podrapał się po nosie, a Draco dopiero teraz zauważył, że Harry nie nosi okularów. – Wiem tylko tyle, że byłem pod prysznicem po meczu quidditcha. Nadzy faceci, rozumiesz klimat. Wtedy miałem sobie za złe, że podnieca mnie widok nagiego kumpla, potem przywykłem. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. – A ty? – Spojrzał intensywnie w oczy Draco, który aż się powiercił pod wpływem tego wzroku.

– Od zawsze czułem, że coś jest nie tak, ale olśnienie przyszło dopiero po wojnie, gdy ściągnąłeś koszulkę po walce. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od twojego ciała, chociaż Pansy wręcz władowała mi się piersiami w twarz. – Zmarszczył lekko brwi, jakby to nie było najmilsze wspomnienie.

Harry zachichotał.

– To miłe, Draco – pogłaskał go po policzku. – Naprawdę. Ja na ciebie polowałem przez szóstą klasę. – Zacmokał. – Wybacz tę nieszczęsną _sectumsemprę._ Nie chciałem. Sprowokowałeś mnie nieco…

Machnął ręką.

– Daj spokój. Nie mam nawet blizn.

Mężczyzna odetchnął.

– To dobrze. – Oblizał usta. – Na czym skończyliśmy? – zapytał mruczącym głosem, łapiąc penisa Draco i zaczynając go pobudzać.

– Na tym. – Również pobudzał Harry'ego ręką. Porozumieli się bez słów, że teraz to Dracon będzie na górze, więc jego kochanek zaległ między rozchylonymi nogami mężczyzny, a potem zaczął pieścić oraz ssać członek partnera. Zamruczał cicho w miękką skórę, natomiast Draco przyłapał się na cichym jęknięciu.

Mógłby patrzeć na obciągającego mu Harry'ego niesamowicie długo. Jednak ostatecznie odsunął go od siebie i ułożył na plecach. Teraz to on przygotowywał lubrykantem jego odbyt, po czym nasmarował własne palce. Powoli poruszał nimi w jego wnętrzu, zginał je, kręcił, poruszał, jakby pieprzył go członkami. Cały czas uśmiechał się kącikami ust, patrząc w zielone oczy kochanka, który już miał ekstazę wypisaną na twarzy. To cieszyło Dracona, naprawdę. Dawno nie miał kogoś tak żywego, tak naturalnego w łóżku, co tylko wzmagało jego podniecenie. Harry nie wstydził się swoich reakcji na rozkosz, a to było bardzo dobre. Wtedy przynajmniej miał świadomość, co go zadowala, sprawia przyjemność, a co już niekoniecznie.

Podrażnił jego prostatę, by wydobyć z kształtnych ust okrzyk przyjemności. Ciało wygięło się w łuk, palce u stóp zawinęły, jakby chciały sięgnąć pięt. Oblizał usta, po czym przejechał gorącym językiem po wnętrzu uda kochanka. Harry rozchylił szerzej nogi, oddychając ciężko, chociaż jeszcze nawet nie zaczęli właściwego stosunku.

Wreszcie musiał przestać. Lepka, śliska maź wylądowała na jego przyrodzeniu, które już po chwili znajdowało się przy zaczerwienionej, chętnej dziurce Harry'ego. Mężczyzna uniósł się lekko na piętach, żeby ułatwić Draconowi zadanie wejścia w niego, co też bez zwłoki uczynił. Oparł się rękoma o materac, między dłońmi mając jego ramiona. Patrzył mu w oczy, gdy zaczął wykonywać ruchy frykcyjne. Za każdym razem były mocniejsze, szybsze, ale i o wiele bardziej precyzyjne. Kochanek jęczał pod nim, wił się, pragnąc więcej dotyku. Draco chwycił delikatnie płatek jego ucha między zęby, zastanawiając się, czy może sobie na to pozwolić. Najwyraźniej mógł lub Harry był do tego stopnia zaaferowany przyjemnością, która ogarnęła jego ciało, a teraz rozpalała go od środka, może nawet już spalała, zbliżając do szczytu.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, gdy tak uprawiali seks. Wszystko odbywało się w ciszy, nie licząc jęków, krzyków oraz krótkich poleceń w stylu „mocniej" lub „szybciej". Zdawali się wręcz odgadywać potrzeby partnera, jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni. Wreszcie jednak nadszedł orgazm. Draco przezornie doszedł na krocze mężczyzny, nie wiedząc, czy ten sobie życzy czegoś innego – zapomniał spytać. Po wszystkim zrobił to samo, co Harry dla niego, i oczyścił go przyniesionym z łazienki papierem toaletowym. Opadł na łóżko, zamykając oczy. Potrzebował odsapnąć.

* * *

Powoli się ubierali. Cisza była przyjemna dla ucha po ich jękach i krzykach rozkoszy. Harry jako pierwszy stanął ubrany, gdyż miał jedynie skarpety, spodnie i buty. Opuścił pokój, a z kieszeni spodni musiało mu coś wypaść, bo Draco zauważył jakiś papier na podłodze. Zmarszczył brwi i podniósł go, zaraz chcąc pobiec za Harrym, aby oddać mu własność, jednak ciekawość wzięła górę – rozłożył papier. Otworzył usta ze zdumienia, patrząc na zdjęcie Harry'ego i Ginny, które musiało być zrobione niedawno. Na dole napisane było „Love Forever".


End file.
